fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yurai Nezashi
Yurai Nezashi (ユライ・ネザシ, Nezashi Yurai; Derivation of Deep Roots) is a member of the Magic Council. She work for the Magic Council, doing jobs and eliminating people that they deem to be a danger to themselves. She is quiete diverse in Gun Magic and Light Magic, as well as having a massive intellect for creating weapons and such. She has been dubbed as the Gun Tamer '(調教郡, ''Chōkyōgun) by the council due to the fact that her Bullet Shift spell that the shape of various animals. Apperance Personality History Synposis Equipment '''Mustaruusu (黒薔薇 (マスタルース, Masutaruusu, Finnish for Black Rose): Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Way of Combat Expert Marksmanship Specialist: Physical Attributes Enhanced Strength: Average Speed: *'Recoil-Boost' Inferior Endurance: Assorted Skills *'Incredible Intelligence': Magic Abilities Bullet Shift Bullet Shift (弾移, Dan Utsuri): Bullet Shift is a subspecies of Guns Magic, a magic that allow to shoot out magical bullets. This variation allows the user to mentally shift the shape of specialized bullets into different shapes and forms. To allow shifting, the bullet itself must reach 100mph, reaching velocity, and allowing itself to transform into anything the user can think of. Each bullet is made from a special material that can amplify magics that involve the mental mind, which is added together with other materials that makes the bullet be able to change shape. In order to grasp full control over the bullets, the user must often link up with it mentally until they are able to move it without the use of their hands or magic. Before shooting, the user must first think of something they want the bullet to turn into, and when launched they must keep the connection until they reach the appropriate speed. The bullet itself can be reused infinitely as it turns back into it's normal self. However, there are some side effects to this magic; if it is used too many times, the mental link between user and bullet will become weaker after every shot due to the stress it can cause, making the shape harder and harder to stay solid and the damage dealt weaker. The second side effect is that though the bullet can be used over and over again, once it takes any shape, the shape cannot change, making the bullet use the same form each time it is shot. There has been seen of a special form of shots, ones that only few mages can achieve if they do it in the correct form, the Afterburner Boost (アフターバーナー·ブースト, Afutābānā Būsuto). While the user themselves are going at 100 mph, the user can shoot his own bullet at the opponent, when the form is seen, the energy nearly doubles making the form look more and more realisitc as it can deal an incredible amount of damage. *'Vermillion Bird: Feather Rain' (朱雀・降雨翼, Suzaku Kōyoku): Vermillion Bird: Feather Rain is a spell that is meant to take a fire bullet and transform it into a flurry of flaming birds. This spell is one of Yurai's most used spells, as she is able to use it to the point where she does not need to set up a mental lil with the bullet anymore. These birds will charge towards their opponent's target and explode with great force. This spell has the unique ability of making the flurry of birds come together to form a large version of their smaller selfs if they absorb enough heat. To use this spell, one must begin by focusing their heat energy into the bullet, causing it to trigger the warming process as they load it into their gun. Once the fire is released and the tempreture rises to an even greater height out of the barrel, the bullet splits into multiple versions of itself as they transform into muliple birds that fly right towards the opponent, dealing multiple impacts of damage to them as they combine the small sparks of flames to explode into one powerful force that shoots upward into the air, screeching like a bird as the bullet falls back down into the ground. *'Black Tortoise: Iron Bullet' (玄武・弾鉄, Genbu Hikigane): Black Tortoise: Iron Bullet is a unique spell said to be able to do a dual ability unlike other Bullet Shift spells. Due to it's unique shape of a black bullet with what appears to be a snake swirling around it, it is said to be one of the more difficult bullets to master. When in use, the bullet transforms into a powerful turtle-like shield that slams down into the ground, causing it's heavy structure to break down anything underneath it. When the defense is set up, the next part of the spell comes into play as from behind the shell, appears a large serpent that moves towards the opponent, following the Eternano they emit until they grab their target, locking onto them with iron teeth as they also show to drain their energy into the shell until either they break out of the hold or the user releases them. Despite being an impressive spell, aside from the normal weakness of the bullet shift magic, it is also one of the few that requires an incredible amount of magic to produce. *'White Tiger: Driving Fang Spear' (白虎・駆牙鎗, Byakko Kagasō): White Tiger: Driving Fang Spear is a powerful Bullet Shift spell said to be one of few with specially designed bullets as for this one, and the bullet looks is white and has the appearance of a fang on it. When fired by the user, the energy around the bullet colides as the positive and negative energies colide, causing static electricity to emerge as it takes on the shape of a spear, and then into the shape of a tiger. Once it gets it's opponent in it's range, the tiger releases a powerful blast of energy that charges upward before being slammed down like a bolt of lightning, dealing powerful damage to the opponent. Like it's counterparts, the same weaknesses apply to the bullet. It also has a second weakness, where if the opponent can redirect the electricity using a lightning rod, they are able to avoid getting hit by the attack. It has also been seen that if a person has Lightning Magic, they are able to counter it with an opposite charge to the incoming attack. *'Azure Dragon: Crushing Horn Strike' (青竜・崩角打, Seiryū Hōkakuda): Azure Dragon: Crushing Horn Strike is said to be one of the most powerful Bullet Shift spells to have been crafted in the magic's existance. In it's bullet form, it is shown to be azure in color and looking as though it has horns on it. When loaded and fired, the spinning of the bullet causes centrifigul force to appear around it, drawing the wind into as it grows more and more, taking the shape of a dragon as it goes towards it's enemy at high speeds, hitting them with it's horns to send them flying upward. Once in the air, the dragon then goes flying down, slamming the enemy deep into the ground, nearly cracking it while it goes spinning, until it eventually stops and leaving the opponent in shambles. Similar to multiple Bullet Shift spells, it's similar weaknesses apply to this one as well. It has also been seen that it requires intense energy usage and concentration to keep it in control. Finally, it has been seen that most forms of Wind Magic can cancel out the spell by applying a reverse rotation and countering it before getting hit. Archive Other Magic Relationships Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Holder-Mage Category:Gun User Category:Winged Guardians